The Unexpected Spark
by ThisIsWheretheNameGoes
Summary: Maxon only had one love. How could it change so quickly? One tiny gesture was all it took. Maxon and Kriss pairing. One-shot.


**Author's Note: Hi Everyone! ThisIsWheretheNameGoes at your service. I'm a newbie FanFiction writer and love the Selection trilogy. As much as I ship Maxerica, this one-shot is about Maxon and Kriss. It's my take on the encounter that made Maxon fall for her. I'm slightly worried that Maxon is way OOC, so tell me if he is.  
**

* * *

It was very rare that Maxon Schreave, Crown Prince of Illéa, got the chance to be alone and think. Sadly for Maxon, he was unable to enjoy the peaceful moment because his brain was whirling at hyper-speed. Why was it that now, with only five girls left in the Selection, Maxon found himself with two girls who each held a piece of his heart. The second had been so random and happened so quickly, too. He closed his eyes and was whisked back to the event that would ignite the unexpected spark between he and Kriss.

* * *

Maxon hadn't been lying when he told America that caning Marlee and Carter was unbearably taxing for him. In fact, he had had the lesson of "Stay Composed" not just figuratively but literally beaten into him as a child. The beating in itself was horrible, but hearing America scream his name and beg him to stop when he could do nothing was in some ways worse. He had done his best to explain this to her, but his beautifully impulsive America jumped to the conclusion that she wasn't ruthless enough for the throne and pushed him away.

Illéa's Prince does live in a palace filled with servants, but America was one of his only confidants. She isolated herself from him, and Maxon felt utterly alone. He would wander aimlessly through the halls as if searching for something, but he had no idea what it could be. Oddly enough, a few days after the caning, Maxon ran into his quarry-almost literally.

* * *

Kriss had been strolling down the hall, on her way to see the Prince, actually. In her gentle grasp was a home-made sympathy card for him. Her excitement mounting, she hastily rounded a corner and nearly collided with Maxon.

Completely surprised, Kriss's brain shut down for a few seconds. It was all she could do to squeak, "Oh! Oops, sorry."

For his part, Maxon just stared at her, his eyebrows raised disapprovingly. Kriss was nice, and she was pretty as well, but he'd never devoted any time to get to know her beyond the surface level. Probably the only girl that he did know well was America.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kriss's sense snapped back into place. She murmered, "Highness," and belatedly jolted into a curtsy.

Maxon's lip twitched upwards into a crooked grin. He didn't have any particular desire to speak with Kriss, but when one is royal, one must always be polite. "Yes, Lady Kriss? Were you looking for me, by chance?"

Kriss took a quick breath. She had practiced this in front of her mirror and even for her maids, but doing it for the Prince was much different. "I know that Lady Marlee's caning was hard on you. I simply made this so that you will be reminded that I am right here for you, Maxon." Kriss said his name reverently, as if she was afraid it wasn't her place to address him so informally. She tenderly and almost nervously offered him the card, which he graciously took from her.

Reading the card, Maxon was struck by the girl's thoughtfulness. He tucked the little card safely into his suit jacket before bowing to Kriss. "Lady Kriss, thank you for this unprecedented display of appreciation and sympathy. You were correct when you assumed that the beating negatively affected me, and this gesture was precisely what I needed."`

Kriss gasped. "None of the other girls have ever done this for you, Highness?"

Amused, Maxon responded, "I'm afraid not. You, Lady Kriss, are unique among thirty-five others in this respect. Tell me, how exactly did you come up with the idea for a sympathy card?"

Kriss blushed scarlet, and the color reminded Maxon of America's hair. "Oh, it was just a small token I'd make for my friends back home whenever I noticed they were sad. Nothing exciting."

Indeed, Maxon was surprised to find his interest piqued by a girl other then America. He actually wanted to learn more about this girl. "Lady Kriss, are you saying that the two of us are friends?"

Kriss furrowed her brow as she pondered over an appropriate response to the Prince's question.

"Yes, Highness, we are friends; though you are technically courting me, it is clear to the entire palace, if not the entire nation, that your heart belongs to another of the Elite." She sounded genuinely upset about saying this, but honest also, as she knew it was true.

Maxon blinked. Was he really that obvious? Gingerly, he took Kriss's hand, raised it to his lips, and gently kissed it. "Perhaps I simply need to open my eyes to alternate options, Lady Kriss."

Her eyes flitted to his. "I would be honored to help you, Hi...M-Maxon," she whispered.

Maxon smiled, his first true smile since before Marlee's dismissal and caning. He raised Kriss's hand to kiss it again, and the couple began to stroll down the corridor, chatting all the while.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and please read and review, because I could use some pointers.  
**


End file.
